Take Me Out To The Ball Game
by Strawberrii Hatter
Summary: Madeline Carter dreams of being a photographer like her mother. So Mrs Carter sends Maddie on an exchange so she can take pictures of Japan's scenery. However in the photography club Maddie finds herself snapping picture of a sport she knows little about.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Arrivals

A deep sigh of frustration was barely heard over the loud clattering of footsteps as a blonde haired youth turned her head around to spot her depression ridden friend. The blonde possessed a narrow nose with freckles adorning it. Overall she was very pretty.

"What's up Maddie?" the blonde questioned, "Are you mad you're going? I'd kill to go to Japan!" Exasperated she pulled her young friend towards the boarding gate.

"But Jordi," Madeline protested, "I'm going for a year, a year!" Maddie thrust out her arms emphasising her point. Her short heavily layered black hair dancing around her face. Jo's mouth dropped open abruptly and continued to hang.

"Really...?"

_"Didn't I tell her that before...?" _Madeline lobbed her head to the side, her bangs brushing past her big eyes. A sharp tug yanked her purple joker shirt down with a great deal of pressure. Jo sunk her claws into the cotton fabric crying out incoherent words dramatically. _"Maybe not?" _

Crowds of people started staring annoyed by the disturbance. Madeline turned back to her disgruntled friend and began tearing Jordi's hands away. A light ding was heard in the distance.

**"All passengers to the 6:30 flight to Japan please begin boarding to gate 50D." **

"That's me!" Maddie began to race towards the gate only to be yanked down by a great force. Flopping over on her back like a fish out of water she peered into the bright green eyes of her friend. Maddie opened her mouth to unleash an evil threat only to be cut off.

"Remember Madds," Jordi inhaled a deep breath; "if you see any hot guys give them my number!" With that Maddie was literally thrown into the gate entrance landing on a poor old woman. _"Jordi you horses __**ass**__!!" _

Six excruciating hours later Madeline now stood in front of her new exchange house. Her eyes glided past the estate. It appeared to be a fairly peaceful normal place. Though, it was smaller than her house back home._ "I spy with my little eye"_ Maddie gazed out surveying the landscape, _"Bingo!" _

To the left of the house stood a plain wooden sign spelling "Mihashi". That was easy enough considering Maddie had already knocked on several people's doors looking for the Mihashi residence. Some people had short tempers, especially when you knocked on their door twice. Sighing contently Maddie began briskly walking to the front entrance when she was interrupted by a soft click.

Stepping cautiously through the door a figure slowly revealed itself, stopping Madeline in her tracks. It appeared to be a boy, defiantly no older than her. He had messy orange hair and a timid air about him. Keeping his stare directly on the ground he shuffled forward taking absolutely no notice to her.

Madeline bit her lip, mastering up the courage to greet him in a language she had not yet become accustomed in using. She had to say something; standing pointlessly staring at him wasn't helping her. He had to be the son of the family she was staying with. So she should try and make friends with him.

"Um...Hi there!" Maddie greeted enthusiastically. The boy gave out a large squeak and stumbled backwards. He continued to shake and stutter incoherently gapping at her. Madeline grew more worried by the second not knowing how to deal with the situation at hand. _"Does my face scare him or something?!" _She couldn't help but wonder.

"My names Madeline Carter," Madeline introduced herself hoping he would calm down. "Most just call me Maddie though. Um, I'm the exchange student. You know the one that's going to live with you?" She finished watching the boy calm down slightly.

"Oh...Um...H-hi...I'm Mihashi Ren..." Mihashi swallowed a gulp of air to try and calm his nerves. Alas, his words still mumbled and his body still shock slightly as he forced himself to continue. "I w-was just a-about to p-practice my pitching." Mihashi fidgeted while he spoke. _"A girl is coming to live with us?! Why did I tell her I was about to practice?! What if she wants to_-"

"Can I watch?"Madeline smiled. Mihashi jumped nearly passing out. Nodding frantically he lead Maddie to the backyard towards his target. His head clouded up with worry. _"Why...? Now she's going to see how slow my pitches are. She's going to think I suck..." _Mihashi sniffed hopelessly. His eyes became blinded by tears as he prepared to throw and he quickly wiped them away_. "Here goes nothing..." _

**Whap!**

"You hit it dead center! That's amazing Ren!"

"R-r-really...?"

"So..." Madeline examined the white building in front of her, "this is the place?" Standing before the two was Nishiura High. She buried her face in the school pamphlet feeling the unease from Mihashi radiate towards her.

"It looks like we have to join a club or team..." Maddie read, "What are you going to do Ren? You should probably join the baseball team right?"

Mihashi snapped his head towards her shaking his head violently from left to right. He returned his gaze to the ground trying to remain calm about the situation. He couldn't join the baseball team he would just bring everyone down. In addition this girl also seemed to be referring to him by his first name. It was the first time any girl with the exception of his mother called him Ren. However, he was calling her by her first name so it only seemed fair.

"Any girls interested in the volleyball club?"

"Do have multiple personality disorder?" Madeline looked up. _"They have a mentally challenged club? I can join that!" _ "Join the Drama Club!" It was sad to find out you weren't talented enough to join a club that advertized to people with a mental disability. Oh well...

Maddie looked up to inquire on what Mihashi was thinking on joining. Although when she turned to face him he was gone. _"He ditched me..."_ Madeline thought dejectedly. She didn't even pay attention to how to get back home! Her eyes lit up as she spotted a booth up ahead._ "There__** is**__ something I can join!" _Maddie ran forward to sign up; she could look for Mihashi after. Assuming he didn't leave without her... that would kind of suck....


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Ok **hopefully** this chapter is better than the last. I know that some people don't generally like OCs but I tried to show in this one she's far from perfect. Just let me know if I make her too revolting, I don't want to do that either...

Paring wise I'm not even sure if I want to pair my OC with anyone. You can tell me if you want me to than maybe I will. **However**, I will tell you I hate mushy girlfriend/ boyfriend things. So if I do make a pairing at least one of them will hate the other for a long time and I might never official pair them up.

Chapter 2: Meet the Baseball Club

It was around mid afternoon when the crowd of students began to die down. Many club booths were slowly packing up and still no sign of Mihashi. The sun crept leisurely towards the horizon becoming engulfed in a sea of reds and oranges. **Still **no sign of Mihashi appeared before the troubled youth.

Madeline sat on the old bench just outside the school fiddling with her brand new camera from the Photography club. It was a good thing too; being physically challenged and academically cursed didn't leave much open club wise. However, as the minutes ticked by Maddie couldn't help but wonder if Mihashi did leave without her. Sighing deeply she thought back to the whole reason she was here in the first place.

*Flashback*

"But mom why?!" Madeline did her best to bite back anger as the news settled in. Moving to Japan for an entire year? What did she do wrong?

"If you want to be a professional photographer you need to be used to taking pictures of all sorts of things in all different environments," her mom explained patiently. Although, Maddie still didn't fully understand. Didn't Canada have beautiful things to offer too?

"Why Japan?" Madeline argued trying her best not to back down, "Out of all the places I could go Japans so... far away."

"The Venice ones more expensive," Mrs. Carter explained simply. That was it? But wasn't Venice a place dedicated to art?! Didn't it make more sense to go there?

"Sometimes you can find beautiful things where you never expected it," Mrs. Carter appeared to be reading her mind. _"Yeah right,"_ Maddie thought bitterly, _"you just said it was cheaper!"_

*End Flashback*

"Receiving instant transmission from Autobot headquarters," a static voice called out startling her straight out of her thoughts. Maddie ruffled through her messenger bag in search of her phone. Finally her hand grasped the cool metal object and she yanked it out.

1 new message

*Click*

Hiya, Maddie 

Listen, I have a date tonight! Do you think I need to shave? I mean it's the first date and all...

*Annie*

_"What the __**hell**__?"_ Maddie's eye twitched aggressively. She didn't want to even reply to Annie's message... Feeling stupid and useless Madeline pushed herself up from her splintery seat and rushed around once again in search of Mihashi_. "Anything to take my mind of that,"_ she thought.

He was **not** in to Auditorium...

He was **not** in the Cafeteria...

He was **not** in the Library...

"_Just one more place,"_ Madeline thought pushing past the doors to the outside, _"if he's not there I'll just bury myself."_ That would prove interesting for the school newspaper "Idiot Foreigner Dies".

Meanwhile in the baseball diamond Mihashi was torn between happiness and anxiety. He was the team's only pitcher meaning he would actually be able to play! In addition he had struck out Hanai. However, his couch had just wacked him with a baseball bat in response to his wimpy attitude. To make her point that much more serious Momoa grabbed another orange and proceeded to destroy it with her bare hand.

"I am not kidding around" Momoa grinned, "If you truly want to be our Ace then you have to prove to me you have some self confidence."

Mihashi cowered but did his best to stand up straight. _"I do,"_ he gulped, _"I really want it"_

"**Mihashi Ren**!" a voice bellowed out from the other side of the field. Mihashi nearly screamed. He had forgotten all about Madeline with all the excitement of pitching...

"Hey, who's that?"Abe inquired at the startled pitcher. The rest of the team was also chattering away about the girl. Although, Mihashi made no notice of any of them being busy with his own thoughts._ "I can't believe I forgot about her. What if she's really mad? I have to live with her!" _

Madeline stood rooted in the field, her left eye twitching violently. _"They're talking about me?"_ Maddie stuffed her hands in her pockets,_ "They're whispering like my classmates. That's not good! They never said... flattering things. Ok so someone playing around with their camera in the girl's changing room after gym is a little concerning. I wasn't being perverted I swear! I'm not like... that!"_

Maddie shifted uncomfortably hoping none of them came too close. She hadn't showered since the night before her flight. _"Great way to make friends..."_ she thought bitterly. However, to her great delight a small noise distracted everyone's gaze from her to the back of the fence.

"Erm... excuse me?" a small voice called out, "I would like to be equipment manager. If you'll have me..." A cute girl with orange hair bowed anxiously. Her soft big eyes peeked out from her bangs gazing at the team.

"What's your name?" Momoa asked the girl. With that position taken they were ready to go.

"Shino'oka Chiyo," Chiyo answered smiling adorably. A great number of the boys blushed in response_. "Ha ha puberty..."_ Maddie smirked amused.

"HEY THERE"

"Hi"

"H-hi"

"Hey," The team greeted their new manager. Madeline waved not sure if she should just leave and wait for Mihashi at the entrance.

"And you!" Momoa jabbed a finger at Madeline's direction, "are you just going to stand there? Introduce myself." Yeah, Maddie should have left. She was defiantly the odd one out here.

"Madeline Carter," Maddie played with a piece of lint in her pocket, "Maddie for short, if you want." She didn't pay attention to their reactions preoccupied with her lint. The sun was slowly hiding itself away from view by the minute. They would all have to be heading home soon.

"You look strange!" called out a boy with freckles on his nose. Madeline suppressed the urge to cry. It was so... blunt. _"Wait a minute"_ Maddie growled, _"I do not look strange! Maybe not the best but I'm not abnormal!" _ This jerk was cruising for a bruising... (I couldn't resist...) "And you talk funny!" he added mercilessly laughing. _"AHHH!"_

"Tajima that's rude" scolded another boy with short brown hair, "but, you don't seem to be from around here." The rest of the team gave Maddie curious looks.

"I'm not. I'm from Vancouver," Maddie explained still recovering. She paused to see puzzled looks had washed over all their faces. "British Columbia?" she tried again. Yet, the same blank look remained glued to their faces. "Canada?" Maddie breathed out growing more and more tired. At last they showed forms of acknowledgment.

"Wow a foreigner!" Tajima cheered earning disapproving looks from some members of the team. _"Eh, what happened to freak?"_ Madeline glared at the excited youth. Clearly this boy had not made his way to her 'happy list'.

"As productive as this is," interrupted Momoa, "I think we should all head back now. It should be dark soon and we all need our rest for training." Farewells were shared as the team slowly dispersed all walking their separate ways home for the day. _"I love you lady," _Maddie smiled following Mihashi along the road home.

**Authors Note:** Well as I said I hope this is better than the last chapter. I haven't had a lot of experience with OCs or fan fictions in general. Can you tell much...?


End file.
